


a place to call home

by Sumi



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 14:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Aloy knew the exact moment when Meridian became home.





	a place to call home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



Aloy knew the exact moment when Meridian became home. Unlike during her time with the Nora, Aloy no longer felt out of place here. She looked forward to returning and seeing old friends. This was never something she felt back in the Sacred Lands so as strange as it was, Aloy considered Meridian her home out of everywhere she’d been.

The home Olin used to call his own was Aloy’s now. She made herself comfortable months ago. Aloy’s weapons lay strewn across the floor while the walls were plastered with some of the things she collected on her travels. Only the home Aloy shared with Rost trumped this place.

Aloy woke up on the crack of dawn that day. She was usually awake at this time and just happened to be working the morning shift with the Vanguard. Erend tended to work the early ones with her. It surprised Aloy to no ends because he never once stuck her as a morning person.

When Aloy finally accepted Avad’s offer to join the Vanguard, Erend mentioned his face lit up like he’d never seen before. Aloy tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped and heart beat a little faster at the knowledge.

She didn’t want to think about what it meant. Not yet at least. When Aloy got a little braver, she’d revisit the feelings she held for Avad.

The sun was starting to rise by the time she headed outside. Aloy shifted her weapon to the other shoulder before starting the short walk over to the palace. On the way, Aloy spotted a half awake Erend in the distance. He noticed Aloy soon enough and waved at her.

Aloy still mourned Rost and the mother she never knew. But, the friends she made along the way definitely helped soften the pain.


End file.
